Ice Petals
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: HIATUS- a young girl meets an unfortunate death and ends up in the soul society but how can she be dead if her body is still alive! ToshiroxOc. rated: M for slightly cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first toshiroxOc story :D please enjoy

I do not own bleach only my character and her family :D

* * *

It was time for school as always. On your way there you had a strange feeling but chose to ignore it, you finally went to your locker and grabbed your stuff and went to your first class, you finished everything early in class and the rest of the time you had free. The other students were amazed and a little jealous because of that, you were starring outside looking at the sky wondering _I wonder how dad is doing, its been a while since I last saw him. Why must they fight all the time? I bet the only way they get back is if something bad happened to me but then they'll just leave each other again_

Someone came into the room, the teacher looked at the paper "Miss tsumino the prinicple would like to talk with you' some students started whispering thinking that you did something bad to get in trouble. You went to the prinicpal's office, she smiled at you "miss tsumino, this doesnt happen very often but since you've had the most test score and grade score we fill like you need to move up a grade since all your classes are so easy for you" you had a sweat drop 'well it's really easy if you just study what they give you" she nodded "that's true but we would like for you to think this over" you nodded "well alright, I'll do it" she smiled "that's great i'll have all the paper work done, for the mean time get ready for your next class and tomorrow you'll be in your new class" you nodded "alright" and you left.

The bell rung, you got your books and exited the class to your next one. Your next class was on the other floor so you started to climb the stairs _man I really hate these stairs, no wonder my feet are nearly dead at the end of the day. _Not really paying attention to the people around you, you didn't know that two people stood in your way, on purpose, you finally looked up and at the same time they yelled "BOO!!" you actually was surprised and lost your footing and fell backwards.

Your body tumbled down the stairs, pain went through out your body until it finally hit the ground with a loud crack, there was blood around where your head was, you started loosing your vision as everything blurred the last thing you thought before everything went black was _I don't wanna die. _After a while you felt something wet hitting your forehead, you slowly opened your eyes but saw everything blurry and you groaned in pain "oh I see your awake" your vision cleared a little and you saw at least five people.

You were about to speak but one of them shook their finger at you "nah uh your not allowed to move yet until that head of yours gets better" you slightly pouted _WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! _so you slightly stuck out your tongue, they laughed. But then they resumed to their work, you were to tired to move you felt like you got ran over by a bulldozer then runned over again. Time went by but it felt like hours, you smelled food "hmmmm food, give me food" one of them smiled "okay" he came over and got a spoon "here comes the choo-choo train" but sadly once the spoon went in your mouth your eyes sparkled and you sat up really quick and grabbed the bowl of food then started gobbling down the food and finished it "wow that was the best food ever!! can I have more please?" as you held out the bowl, you looked at them and saw their jaws were wide open "is something wrong?"

They started running around "how can she be up? She's suppose to be at least stuck in bed for two weeks!!" you sweat dropped and looked around "um am I in a hospital or something?" they looked "huh? Oh why yes you are, this is our clinic" before they could finish, you were running out the door "AHHHHHHH SCARY HOSPITAL!!" you never liked hospitals. People were looking at you weird as you ran by, you finally found yourself at a big building "now where can I hide?" you heard voices coming from behind _oh crap their gonna find me!!_ you ran up the stairs and into a room.

You locked the door behind you and held the door handle "at least I'm safe here" you sighed but sadly someone cleared their throat, you gulped and turned pale as you looked back to see a lady with orange hair and big boobs beside her was a small boy with white hair _oh great now I gotta run from them!! I better have a good excuse _you smiled "h-hello" the girl got closer "why are you here?" you were sweating more and placed a finger on your cheek "well you see the thing is-" you were interrupted by the door flying open, you hid behind the lady.

The medical group came in "oh there you are little girl" you grew a vein on your forehead "DONT CALL ME LITTLE!!" they smiled "sorry captain hitsugaya, this is the girl that was found we were treating her until she ran" you pointed your finger at them "only cause hospital are scary" they laughed at you except that captain dude. You pouted and crossed your arms and sat on the floor "just for that I'm not moving" they sighed "guess we'll have to do it the hard way" they grabbed you but you held onto the table, they kept pulling but you wouldn't budge, the table started to move.

The captain dude got angry "let go!!" that surprised you and you let go and fell backwards onto the doctors and nurses. They held your arms and you sighed "fine fine I'll go quietly, don't throw a tantrum" you waved good bye as you left the office. You finally got back to that room you were in "sorry, maybe I should've said something earlier" they sighed "it's okay, just be careful where you go next time" you cocked your head to the side "Nani?" one of the guys cleared their throat and started explaining that where you are right now is called the soul society and how do you get there.

You shook your head "wait how could I be dead! I didn't die" they crossed their arms "well we're not sure, all we know is that you showed up out of nowhere and we took care of your injury" you placed your hand to your head "okay lets talk about something else I'm getting a headache" out of no where a small girl with pink hair came from behind them "so your the new girl, whats your name?" you slightly jumped not expecting that "well I'll tell you as long as you don't make fun of it" she nodded you sighed "its hayuka" she seemed confused "why is it that?" you sweat dropped "well my parents gave it to me, they kept arguing over my name so they combine letters from words The 'Ha' comes from hana which means flower, the 'yu' comes from fuyu as in winter, and the 'ka' come from kaika which means blossom" she smiled "then I'll call you hayu-chan" you nodded "so whats your name?" she waved her arms up and down "its yachiru but you can call me yachi"

She looked at the doctors "well I'll be taking her now to see the captain of the thirteen squads" they shook their heads "no she needs rest" they started arguing. You sighed "how about this, I see this head captain then I will rest" they nodded "okay sounds good" the doctors got a gleam in their eyes "but if you don't, we have no choice but to knock you out" you stuttered "s-sure" you got up and followed yachi around until you finally reached a big door you muttered to yourself "i have a bad feeling" the door's opened and you saw a tall old man sitting on a big chair.

Yachi smiled "here you go I brought her here" he nodded "good come in" you slowly walked inside, he looked over at yachi "you can leave" you turned pale and turned to yachi as she was leaving, you reached a hand out to her but she smiled "bye" and left you had anime tears "s-she left" the old man cleared his throat "tell me, do you feel any energy?" you looked at him "hm?? energy, well I feel a bit tired but I don't wanna sleep" he looked at you serious "i mean as in spiritual pressure" you shook your head "no I don't cause I have no clue what your talking about" before he got to speak someone burst into the room "sorry sir but we have an emergency, massive hollows have been detected".

He nodded "get the lieutenants to eliminate them" the guy nodded "also take this girl back to her resting room" he nodded "yes sir" you followed him since it wasn't safe to go alone "umm sir what are hollows?" before he could speak a couple of monster's appeared "that is a hollow, run for it while I keep them away" you nodded and ran the other way while he fought the monsters called hollows _great!! I come to a different place where theres monsters, I wanna go home!!_ you stopped to catch your breath, suddenly it got really shady from the sun you looked back and saw a hollow. You froze not knowing what would happen, it got closer "your highness you've returned to us" your eyes widen as its hands got closer. before it touched you, you yelled "NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" your hand glowed then you touched its claw to push it away and it started to disintegrate. It yelled out in pain and then it disappeared into ashes.

You couldn't speak from the shock of what happened, your body slowly started moving on its own. Back to the small clinic as you entered they all ran up to you "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WE WERE SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!!" you ignored them and just walked over to your bed and laid on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach xD

* * *

They got closer "is everything alright?" you covered yourself more "I'm going to sleep" and you fell asleep, they left leaving you alone. As the hours passed by they gave you some food but you chose not to eat, they started to worry so a while later someone threw a bucket of cold water on you. Flames grew in the background as you rose up with a evil gleam in your eye "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" you looked at them and they pointed to yachi. She smiled "your awake, good now come on we're gonna eat" she grabbed your hand and ran, with you flying in the air up and down.

You yelled "w-wait I'm getting dizzy" you had swirly eyes, finally she stopped and you crashed with the ground. You heard bells ringing and looked up to see a tall guy with spiky hair with bells on them _this just gets weirder and weirder by the second whats next a bald man and a clean guy _sadly, two people came out a man who was bald and smirking then next to him was a guy who had a strip of yellow and red hair who looked clean.

Your eye twitched _why didn't I get my mouth shut I mean my thinking off _you got up and dusted yourself off "ummm yachi who are they?" she smiled "this is ken-chan, thats baldy-" the bald guy interrupted her "ITS IKKAKU NOT BADLY!" you sighed "well its nice to meet you all" ken-chan smirked "you have a high spirit pressure, how about we fight?" you shook your head "What?! Why? Besides I don't even know how to fight" ikkaku came closer "your right you do seem weak" you got a vein on your head and punched him in the face "URUSAI!!" kenny smirked "well it looks like you can fight after all" you waved your arms back and forth "no no you see uhh..." you looked over "look a black butterfly" they looked to where you pointed but nothing was there, when they looked back you were gone.

You ran as fast as you can _why must bad things happen to me, I did nothing wrong _tears streamed down your face while you were in thought until you crashed into someone, you looked to see it was a tall guy with white hair. You seemed confused "umm who are you?" he smiled "you can call me ukitake or jushiro" you smiled "nice to meet you, I'm hayuka" he started coughing and you got worried "are you okay? Umm uhhh do you need a doctor?" he shook his head "no don't worry, I'm fine this happens to me sometimes" you placed pounded your fist onto your hand "oh I know this great tea that can cure your cold" he had a sweat drop "well you see-" you smiled "don't worry it's not bitter, come on try it. I promise it won't kill you"

He sighed "well alright, but first" he reached into his pocket's and got out candy "here this is for you, I was gonna give it to someone else but you can have them" your eyes sparkled "YAY CANDY!!' you grabbed them and started eating them "twhank ywouf" your mouth was full, he smiled "your welcome" he took you to a small office "so you must be the girl they found" you nodded while making the tea "yeah, I'm still confused over some things though" he seemed surprised "about what?" you sighed "this whole thing of being a soul reaper and those hollows, one of them said something to me" he was about to ask but you placed a cup of tea in front of him 'here you go, drink up" he dranked it "wow it's really good, whats in it?" you wagged your finger "sorry that's a secret only to me" he sighed "thats no fair" someone knocked on the door and opened it "there you are" you turned pale but saw it was only a guy with a hat.

He saw you "jushiro you never told me you had a lady over" your eye twitched "don't try to hit on me besides-" your eyes gleamed when you saw the two swords "are those swords?" he nodded "yes mostly everyone around here carries them" you got anime hearts around "really?? awhhh I want to see them all" they both looked confused "is something wrong?" you shook your head "no not really, I just really love swords" you smiled "i always wanted one but my parents said no, they thought I would hurt someone"

they looked at you 'because?" you laughed a little "well because one time I sort of threw a small knife at a person who was trying to hurt us and it made a scratch on their face, I was only about umm six years old" their jaws dropped "no wonder, thats it your not allowed to touch any sword or carry them" you had anime tears "your mean, I'm telling on you" you pouted. They smiled "just kidding you can see them" you had hearts around you "really??" they gave you their swords and you looked at them "so cool, I wish I had swords like these"

someone entered the room it was the lady from before with the big boobs "so this is where your hiding, and with two men who are older. Shame on you, you should go after someone thats like you" you shook your head "i was only making tea for jushiro and when I saw the- wait do you have a sword?" you got a gleam in your eyes. She nodded "yes, if you want to see it. You have to come with me to my captain" you nodded "of course" you gave them back their sword and followed her. Jushiro sighed "your using that as your advantage how horrible" she smiled and took you away.

She smiled "my name's Matsumoto" you grinned "I'm hayuka, your that lady who was with that short white hair kid" she laughed "he'll get angry if he heard you say that" you smirked "really? Is that good or bad" she shrugged "don't know but it's funny when it happens" after walking around a while you finally made it. You sighed "so tired, how does everyone here not get tired from walking" she just chuckled "don't worry you'll get use to it" the two of you entered.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bleach :D enjoy the story

* * *

The white hair kid looked up "matsumoto your late" he looked at you with a glare "what's your na-" you interrupted him "you have a sword right? Can I see it? Please!!" you had anime hearts around you. He looked shocked "matsumoto is something wrong with her?" she nodded "she loves sword and you can tell her to do anything as long as she gets to touch your sword" he smirked "really??" he looked at you "alright you can touch my sword but under a few conditions" you cocked your head to the side "yes"

he pointed around the room "it's messy go and clean it" your eyes gleamed "alright" in a matter of a few minutes everything was cleaned. Their jaws dropped "h-how did y-you do that?" you smiled "well ever since my parents broken up my mom always keeps making a mess so I clean up after her all the time" he sighed "well fine, since you did what I ask" he grabbed his sword and showed it to you, you got hearts in your eyes and snatched it out of his hands.

Matsumoto smiled "come on hayuka, let's go to the bathing house" you nodded "okay" you gave back his sword, he grabbed it to get it but you didn't let go "give it back" you pouted "no, I don't wanna" he tugged but so did you, matsumoto sighed and tickled you. So you instantly let go "no fair you cheated" she sighed "come on, let's leave the captain to his work" you mumbled something and matsumoto laughed, he looked at you "what did you say?" you ignored him "come on matsumoto let's get going" he was about to yell but you smiled "if you want to know then join us" his eyes widen and he looked away "I'll find out later"

you left with matsumoto to the bathing house, you sighed "wow this feels so good" she smiled "hmm you act as if you haven't relaxed in a long time" you chuckled "well I've been so busy with school I don't have time to relax" you cupped your hands together then squeezed them together and water splashed onto your face. Matsumoto started laughing, then she was splashed with water, she looked at you. You grinned "sorry my hand slipped" she smirked and splashed you back "same here sorry" you and her started splashing each other.

After a while the two of you got out, she smiled "let's go back to the captain, I don't think he's there but theres something I want to show you" you nodded "okay" you followed her to where the office was, she brought out some weird drink "is that alcohol?" she shook her head "no its not, it's umm sweet sake it's non0alcohol" you smiled "okay then" after a couple of drinks you felt funny "umm matsumoto are you sure this wasn't really sake?" she giggled "don't worry, nothing bad can happen to you" the door slammed open "MATSUMOTO!!" she gasped and hid behind you. He walked over to you "matsumoto do you care to explain why she is drunk" you smiled "hwello ahahaha ywouv look feunny"

matsumoto sighed "okay so maybe she is a bit drunk, but I didn't think she would get drunk this fast" he clenched his fist before he could say a word he was hugged from behind...by you!! "lwighten -hiccup- uwp, hmmm -hiccup- swo swoft...awnd -hiccup- swleepy" and you fell asleep leaning against him. Matsumoto laughed while pointing to toshiro and you; but you don't know his name yet; he sighed "this is all your fault" he pointed to matsumoto "I'm making sure to get rid of all the sake this time" matsumoto had anime tears "your so mean" toshiro laid you on the couch that was in the office. He glared over at matsumoto "you better not say anything that happened" he grabbed the bottles of sake and threw them out the window. Matsumoto looked sad but in her mind she smirked _yeah like that's all I have, there's a lot more hidden _toshiro sighed and sat at his chair.

He started on his paper work while matsumoto kept an eye on you, you just moved a little until you were curled into a ball. A couple of hours passed but you were still sleeping, toshiro looked at matsumoto "when is she waking up?" she shrugged "don't know" toshiro sighed and grabbed a plate of food and held it towards her nose, it twitched a little and you woke up "hnn, is it time for dinner already?" you grabbed your head "oww my head" he placed the plate back "well thats what you get for drinking" you pointed at matsumoto "but she told me it was sweet sake and it was non-alcohol" he looked at matsumoto, she bowed her head slightly "sorry but if I said it was you wouldn't drank, and there was no one else" you sighed "i forgive you" then you looked at him "oh yeah I'm hayuka, nice to meet you" he looked back at you "I know your name already, matsumoto said it already" you pouted "fine then what's your name?" he looked serious "I'm the 10th captain toshiro hitsugaya"


End file.
